


Tea & Kibble

by queergirl



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25868155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queergirl/pseuds/queergirl
Summary: An extremely gentle one-shot I'm posting to ease into the AO3 universe and teach myself how posting works! Willow and Alex meet at the dog park.
Relationships: Willow Rosenberg / Alex Danvers
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Tea & Kibble

She awoke, a little sweaty, bathed in a patch of sunlight from the big bedroom window. It was the first nice Saturday they'd had in ages, and Willow grinned a little as she stretched. She always felt better when the sky was blue.

As soon as he sensed she was up, Mister Doggo Fantastico (Fanta, to his friends) rooted his way out from under the covers and launched himself off the bed, his toenails clicking on the hardwood as Willow followed him out of the bedroom. Kettle on the stove for tea; kibble in the little red bowl. Mornings could feel a little empty, since Kennedy moved out last year, but this one felt hopeful somehow -- close and cozy. It was still early enough in the season for Willow to curl up under the purple fuzzy blanket while she drank her tea, fresh air falling into her apartment from the windows she'd just opened. Spring. Thank goddess. Hadn't her horoscope yesterday said something about new beginnings?

Fanta had finished his breakfast and was sitting patiently by the front door, staring at Willow as though trying to beam his singular desire directly into her mind. She laughed. "Hang on, bean," she said, and went back to the bedroom to find some clothes. Three years in this apartment and she'd done her fair share of wandering the sidewalk in her pajama pants as Fanta did his business, but Saturday mornings were dog park mornings, and she couldn't quite bring herself to walk all six blocks and then stand around with the other humans wearing fleecey drawstring pants printed with kittens knitting sweaters. Not that she hadn't been tempted. "A girl's gotta draw the line somewhere," she called to Fanta, who cocked his head at her from his spot by the door, as she pulled on a long printed skirt and a bright yellow t-shirt, ran a brush through her hair. He whined softly as she found her shoes and sweater, and then lost his shit when she took his harness and leash down from the hook by the door. "Every day," she laughed, as he started turning in tight concentric circles. "Hold still, pal, or I'll never get your harness on!" Then, more quietly, to no one in particular: "That's what she said."

Outside, the air was delicious. Willow breathed deeply as they set off toward the park, Fanta tugging so hard she nearly had to jog to keep up. The trees seemed to have blossomed overnight, and there were people out enjoying themselves on every block, pushing strollers, walking hand in hand. Willow veered around the breakfast place with the line out the door, guided Fanta carefully past a game of hopscotch kids were playing on the street. She loved this city. No one had ever felt this free in sleepy, scary Sunnydale.

The cute person with the Australian Shepherd was at the dog park again.

The Shepherd was named Casey, and he'd been playing with Fanta for weeks. Casey's human didn't talk much with the other dog owners. She had short brown hair, piled on top of her head, and favored moto jackets and pants Willow privately thought of as "tactical leggings." Her face was friendly enough, and yet there was something about her, a look of always being ready for a fight, a look Willow had seen so many times before. Like she was the kind of person who always knew where the exits were. Like she'd seen things.

Willow wondered, sometimes, if that was something anybody saw in her, if they ever got beyond the fuzzy sweaters.

Fanta was tugging. She hadn't let him off the leash yet. She checked to make sure she'd closed the gate behind her, and set him free. He bounded over to Casey, and from the other side of the enclosure, Casey's human gave her a close-lipped smile. Willow waved back, a cutesy little wave that she regretted immediately. Why did everything about her have to be so gosh darn _cute_?

Casey's human waved back. Well, that was something.

Willow had just settled herself on a bench and pulled out the book she was reading when Casey and Fanta bounded up to her. "Hi, bud!" She put her hand out and was going to scratch the Shepherd behind the ears when he suddenly twisted, lifted his leg, and let loose a stream of urine on the base of Willow's skirt. Before she even quite understood what was happening, Casey's human was running over, yelling "no, no!" and Casey was bounding off again to wrestle some more with Fanta.

"I -- oh my god. Oh my god!" Here she was, the cute person who never spoke, right in front of her, talking, hand over her mouth in embarrassment, cheeks glowing red. "I'm -- you're soaked! I'm so sorry!"

Willow burst out laughing. After a moment, Casey's human joined in.

She put out her hand. "Hi, I'm mortified," she said. "Also, I'm Alex."

Willow closed her book. "Willow," she said. "So! Casey's person has a name!"

"I don't -- he's never done that before," Alex said.

"Oh, it's fine. I'll take it as a compliment," Willow said. "Anyway he's Fanta's best friend. How can I hold a grudge?"

"Fanta? That's cute."

"It's a nickname. It's short for Mister Doggo Fantastico, which is --" Willow stopped. Why was she telling Alex all this? "He's named for a kitten I knew, a long time ago."

"It's a lovely name. And he's a great honor to his namesake, I'm sure." Alex eyed her skirt. "You really are sopping wet. You're gonna be freezing!"

"It's fine, honestly. It's Spring! The weather turned this morning!"

As if on cue, a dark gray cloud drifted dramatically over the sun. Now it was Alex's turn to laugh.

"Right," Alex said. "Right. You don't know this about me, but I solve problems. I'm a problem solver. Do you live nearby?"

Willow raised an eyebrow.

"No, I mean -- because I do. I live just over there in that row of apartments -- you see the window with the flag?" Alex gestured neatly, and Willow looked across the street and saw an apartment with a small Pride flag set in the window. _Interesting._

"That's my place. And I think -- you're pretty small. Well, I'm pretty small too." Alex was tripping over her words like she was nervous. Was she nervous? Willow _never_ would've expected this from Casey's human, who had always moved efficiently, called him to her with a crisp precision. "Anyway! The point is, I live over there, and I think I have something that might fit you," Alex finished, as the rain let loose.


End file.
